I lost my friend, I found my prince
by thehomosapiens
Summary: When they were young, they got separated. Now, they've met again in their high school years. How many things would change between them? Would they still be friends? Or develop more than that? *Art by Burdge*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I am a girl with gray eyes and blonde hair. I am 17 years old now. I live in Nashville, Tennessee. My name is Annabeth Chase. Many say that I'm friendly, well, maybe. Despite the fact that I have many friends, I only have one best friend; however, we haven't seen each other for almost 9 years.

His name is Percy, Percy Jackson. His full name is Perseus Jackson. I'm used to call him Seaweed Brain because of his undying love for seafood. He is used to call me Wise Girl because he thinks I'm smart. We started hanging out when I was 3 and he was 4. We played in the lot in front of my house. My father bought that lot and he built a tree house there. I always go there after school and we always played. We both love music. At our early age, we've managed to write a song, a song I wouldn't forget. We also have a language that only I and he could understand. I owe him my life. He saved me from my two near-to-death experiences. Everything was beyond perfect, until that very one day came and brought news that ended my days with him…temporarily.

It was the sunny afternoon of our last day in school, not a typical day to bring bad news. I was 8 years old back then. I was an incoming third grader. Obviously, I was in the tree house with Percy.

"So, Wise Girl, how's your day?" Percy asked.

"It was good. How about yours?" I asked with a smile

"Well, if yours is good, mine is better."

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain. Mine is the best"

"Oh, really why?"

"It is the best because I'm pretty sure this summer is going to be good. No more near-to-death experiences."

We both laughed. We spent the rest of the day talking about the stuffs we wanted to do for the summer break.

* * *

><p>The moon was almost up when I got home. I opened the door of our house and saw the usual scene every time I go home at twilight. My mom was singing 'Top of the World' while preparing dinner. Her blonde hair is tied messily in a bun. My father was watching television. His blue eyes stared directly to the television and it seems that he doesn't notice me. It seems normal, but something's wrong. I saw 3 luggages at the side of the stairs. Those aren't there before. I go directly inside the dining room, and then I saw 3 passports on the table. My heart skips a beat. What was that for?<p>

"Hi mom!" I said, trying to sound normal.

"Hello, dear." My mom said while cooking.

"Is dinner ready?"

"In a moment. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile

"How's the day?"

"It's awesome, as usual."

"Really? What did happen on school that makes your day awesome?"

"Er..Uhmm… Mom, it's not actually the school that makes my day awesome."

"Huh? Then what is it?" She asked with a disappointed look.

"Percy—" I said but my dad cut me off. "Percy again! How many times do I have to tell you not to be friends with that boy?" My dad said. He has that angry look in his eyes that always freak me out. I remember that my dad don't want me to be friends with Percy because he thinks that he is the reason why I almost die.

"But—" I said but my dad cuts me off again.

"NO MORE BUTs! He is the reason why you almost died!" he shouted.

"NO! HE'S THE REASON WHY I'M STILL HERE! WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE SAVED ME? HE'S MY HERO!" I yelled back to my father and ran to my room.

I cried to my pillow. My father always gives Percy a hard time. He never accepted him as my best friend. He blamed Percy in everything bad that's happening to me even though he does nothing about it.

"Annabeth, my dear, please open the door. We'll talk to you," my mom said as she knocked on my door. I stood up with tears running down through my cheeks. I opened the door and I went back to my pillow, not letting them to see my face and meet my eyes.

"Annabeth," my father said. "I'm sorry." That thing made me cry a little more.

"Annabeth, we've got to tell you something important." My mom said with calm tone.

"Wha—What is it?" I managed.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." My father said.

"When are we going to come back?" I asked even though I'm afraid they'll say that we will permanently leave.

"No, my dear, it's not for a vacation. We'll live in San Francisco because you're Dad will be working there. It'll be easier for him to work if we'll live there. "

"NO! We're not going to leave. You're just joking. I'll not leave Percy!" I screamed and struggled while my parents hugged me. When I got their hands of me, I ran and got out of the house.

"ANNABETH!" My father yelled. I didn't stop. I ran until I reach the tree house.

_Percy's inside. _I said to myself because the light is lit. I climbed the tree house and found Percy lying on the floor, staring blankly on the ceiling. He noticed me.

"Hey." He said with sad looks. "Did you cry?"

I nodded. I couldn't keep it anyway. He saw that my eyes were red and puffy and he also saw some tears. He stood up and wipes it using his handkerchief.

"Thanks" I uttered.

"May I ask what happen?" he said

I told him everything. I told him about the move. I could see that he's trying not to cry.

"Well, I think I should also tell you this. We are also moving. We'll be also leaving tomorrow. We'll live in New York. That's why I'm here. I don't want to leave you." He said.

"You're leaving?" I repeated.

He didn't answer instead, he hugged me. I also hugged him tightly. I don't want to let go. I'll miss him so much. We let go after a few minutes.

"I want you to make an oath." I said

"Oath?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you to promise that every end of the school year you'll go here and leave a message that contains the things that happened on that school year. Me, I promise that I'll go here to leave a message that contains my journey for every school year."

"I—I promise." He said and I hugged him again.

"You should go. Your parents might be looking for you." He said.

"Goodbye, Seaweed Brain. I'll see you again, right?"

"Yes, Wise Girl. I promise."

We hugged for the last time and I left. He closed the door immediately. I know that he doesn't want to look at me while I'm leaving. I don't want to look back either. It'll only make me harder to leave him. It's the first time that I left the tree house with tears.

I went back home. It was midnight. I was crying on my way home. My father is on the front door, waiting for me. I met his eyes and immediately looked away. He accompanies me to my room.

"Annabeth, I know it's hard. I'm sorry." My father said.

I just closed my eyes. I don't hate my dad. I know the reason. I understand it. It's just that I don't want to think about it more often because it just makes me cry. Anyway, Percy made a promise. He promised that he'll visit the tree house and leave messages. He promised that I'll see him again. So I hoped.


	2. First Day as a Junior

**Chapter 1: "First Day as a Junior"**

"Annabeth! Wake up, first day of school!" My mom shouted from downstairs. "Mom, coming!" I answered. I woke up and started my day. My sleep wasn't pretty good. I'm not used to the noise New York is giving to sleepers every night. I never wanted to leave San Francisco. It's more peaceful there, but here I am, staying in New York.

I'll be studying as a new 3rd year student in Goode High School. So, it should mean I'll be walking in the school alone, but I wouldn't. I have company. She's my summer friend from San Francisco. She studies in Goode. She just visits San Francisco every summer.

"Bye, Mom!" I said to my mom as I kissed her. "Bye, Annabeth! Take Care!" My mom said as I walked the busy streets of New York.

As I got off the bus, I saw my friend, Thalia, standing at the school gates, probably waiting for me. She's wearing her usual clothes, Death to Barbie t-shirt, combat boots and stacked bracelets on her left wrist.

"Thalia!" I greeted

"Annabeth!" She greeted back. "What's your schedule?"

I handed her my schedule and it read:

Math

Drafting

Science

Computer

LUNCH

Music

English

Latin

Swimming

"We have the same schedule! YEAAAH!" Thalia said

"Really? You took up Drafting?" I asked

"Uhmm. Yeah, I know you'll take that subject too." Thalia said.

"Aww! You took that subject for me? How sweet!" I said and I hugged her. Next to Percy, Thalia is my bestfriend. I suddenly realized that I'm in New York. How I wonder if Percy's here?

After that conversation, we walked to our classes. Our teacher in Math was Ms. Dodds. She's good in solving problems but she's not good in socializing with her students. First day of school, she gave us a graded recitation. Our drafting teacher, on the other hand, is pretty good. She's a pretty young adult. I like her ideas. Our science teacher, Mrs. Camarao, is a very strict teacher. You will never have the chance to breathe in her class. Our computer teacher, Mr. Wade, explained to us his plans for the school year. He said that we'll launch an internet site and stuffs of same sort.

* * *

><p>The first half of my first day in school was good. I was stuffing things inside my locker when a group of beautiful girls came next to me. A girl, that looks like their leader, stepped forward and said, "Hi!"<p>

"Er, hello!" I greeted back.

"Drew." She said as she offered her hand.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I said and shook her hand. "Nice, uhmm, knowing your name."

She smiled and said, "So, you're the new student?"

"Yeah."

An 'okay' was all she replied. Drew is nice, I guess. After a second, she was starting to panic. She combed her hair quickly. She was retouching her make ups like there is someone who'll see her looking like a mess. As if she's looking like a mess, she's beautiful.

"Uhmm. Why are you doing that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because of him." A girl from the back said.

"Who's him?" I asked again. This time, the girl pointed to a good looking guy walking down the hallway.

"Who is he then?" I asked again.

"Who is he? OH! I forgot you're a new student. He's just what every girl wanted on Christmas. He's a senior. He's handsome. He plays guitar. He's awesome. He's lovable. Get it?" Drew said.

I was about to reply when Drew cut me off, "He should be the first person you'll know. Not some Goth looking girl."

I looked to see who she is talking about then I saw Thalia. My blood boiled. "What do you mean?" I said with anger in my voice.

Drew was about to say something when Thalia ended the conversation by saying, "Back it off, Drew!"

Drew and her gang left but there are two who stayed. They looked at me.

"Uhmm. Drew just left. Follow the leader." Thalia said.

"We don't want to be friends with her. It's just that she doesn't want us to leave or else, she'll embarrass us in front of everybody. By the way, I'm Silena. She's Piper." Silena said.

I greeted them and asked, "What's the name of the guy Drew talked about a moment ago?"

"Percy Jackson." They said in chorus.

"Per-Percy Jackson?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" Piper asked.

"Uhmm. Nothing."

"So, nice meeting you, Annabeth. You're nice and pretty. See you around. Drew might notice that we're not with her." Piper said and they left.

I looked at Thalia and asked her, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you like him?" She said as she is trying to suppress her smile.

"No! It's just.. I remember someone." I said. I'm not sure if I'm blushing.

"Want to meet him?"

"No!"

"Nah. Fine. You want to look at him closer but not talk to him?"

I nodded. That's what I want. I just wanted to see his features.

* * *

><p>We walked and went to Room 023 or the Music Room. Thalia knocked and blonde hair guy opened the door.<p>

"Thalia! Hey!" the guy said and Thalia socialized with the other members. "Are you Annabeth Chase?"

I nodded. "Yeah. So you're Jason. Thalia's younger brother. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too. So, I guess Thalia already knew my bandmates. I'll introduce you to them."

"So, uhmm, this is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. She's new here. She's the bestfriend of Thalia. Annabeth, that's Leo Valdez, the guy on the drums." Jason introduced and I waved my hand and smiled.

"That's Charles Beckendorf on the bass guitar."

"Hi!" Charles said. I waved.

"Me. On the rhythm guitar." Jason said and waved. I laughed.

"Well, Percy and Rachel aren't here. They went outside." Jason said

"Who's Rachel?" I asked

"She's our vocalist and Percy is our lead guitarist." He said and smiled.

"Oh. Nice meeting you guys." I said and smiled.

We stood there in an awkward silence until the bell broke it. Thalia and I waved goodbye-s to the band and rushed to our next subject—Music. That lead guitarist bothers me. He's name is Percy Jackson. He knows how to play the guitar. _Is he my hero? Is he my Seaweed Brain?_


	3. Maybe I'm Wrong

**Chapter 2: "Maybe I'm Wrong"**

"THALIA! The bell rang 5 minutes ago! You're not yet done! WE'RE LATE FOR OUR MUSIC CLASS, YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at her while she's fixing her things in her bag. Because of the shouting, I got odd glances from the students passing the hallway. I don't really care.

"ALRIGHT! COME ON!" Thalia shouted back.

We ran to the 3rd floor of the building and looked for Room 024, The Lecture Room for Music. We pushed the door open, hard and it opened, slamming to the wall.

"Er, hi," Thalia said to the class who were staring back at us as if we were ghost. _God, Annabeth! This is your first day and you're late! _I imagine slapping my face.

"Hello, Thalia," My heart skipped a beat. The guy who just talked had an obsidian black haird, sea-green eyes and holding a guitar. And he just looked like Percy! _Annabeth, there are many Percy in the world. _I calmed down but the excitement I felt never cease.

"Hi, Percy!" Thalia greeted, a cocky grin on her face.

"Alright, you two, we will not find you seats." A red-haired girl said, harshly. _So that's Rachel. She's creepy, huh. _

I sat down in the 4th row of the 3rd column while Thalia sat down on the 4th row of the 2nd column. There were approximately 30 students in this classroom. I'm wondering what the band is doing here.

"Since, the two of them are late. I'm going to start from the beginning." Percy said. The class groaned.

"Learn to be punctual." Drew said.

"It's okay. It's just a 5 minute speech. Again, I am a Percy and well, you know the rest of us already, I believe. We're here because we'll be your teachers in Music…temporarily; Because Mr. Manwon is undergoing medical therapy for some sort of disease. What we're going to do now is to sort you out. Sort you as a singer or a musical instrument player. To do that, you're going to introduce yourself and then do whatever music-related thing you can do. Let's start with the 5th column." Percy said and the girl in front stood up and started to introduce herself.

I wasn't listening to her, or to Thalia's comments. I was looking for Percy. I've already caught him looking at me for multiple times now. He looks at me with curiosity. I don't know if he's Seaweed Brain. I'm not sure. It had been a long time since we saw each other and… Percy never left any letters in the tree house even though he promised.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia broke me from my thoughts.

"Oh. What? Sorry? Oh. It's my turn." I stood up and walk my way in front.

"Go on, start." Percy said. He's sitting behind Thalia, looking at me intently.

"So, Hi. I'm Annabeth. I grew up in Nashville but due to my father's work, we changed our location. I had lived in San Francisco. Now, I'm living in New York. I want to be an architect someday. I don't know what you want to know about me so I'm allowing you to ask me questions." I said and breathe out, heavily.

Thalia raised her hand innocently. "Alright, Thalia?"

"Who's your bestfriend?"

"You." I said. "I also have a best friend when I was a kid. We used to play in a tree house. His name is Perseus." I looked at Percy. He was looking directly in my eyes, searching for something.

"We we—" I was cut off by Percy.

"Now, your talent?" Percy said, gently.

"I'll be playing the guitar and I'll sing too." I said nervously.

"Here." Percy stood up and handed me the guitar. He placed the stool in front. I suddenly had glance of Rachel and she was looking annoyed. I ignored it. I think this Percy Jackson guy is Seaweed Brain.

"So, I'll be singing the song my childhood bestfriend and I wrote. It's an original." I said and they clapped.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me wanna take<br>the stairs  
>If you were here we'd laugh about their<br>vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs<em>

_Seems like there's always someone who_  
><em>disapproves<em>  
><em>They'll judge it like they know about me<em>  
><em>and you<em>  
><em>And the verdict comes from those with<em>  
><em>nothing else to do<em>  
><em>The jury's out, but my choice is you<em>

This time I looked at Percy again. He wasn't looking. He was staring at his feet!

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high<em>  
><em>The waters rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

_You never know what people have up_  
><em>their sleeves<em>  
><em>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at<em>  
><em>me<em>  
><em>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss<em>  
><em>smiles<em>  
><em>But I don't care, cause right now you're<em>  
><em>mine<em>

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty_  
><em>little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high<em>  
><em>The waters rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

_And it's not theirs to speculate_  
><em>If it's wrong and your hands are tough<em>  
><em>but they are where mine belong and<em>  
><em>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith<em>  
><em>with this song for you<em>

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
><em>And I love the riddles that you speak<em>  
><em>And any snide remarks from my father<em>  
><em>about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>Cause my heart is yours<em>

I looked at Percy. Again, nothing. Is he Seaweed Brain? Is he? Is he?

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>But they can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>They can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>The stakes are high<em>  
><em>The waters rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

I ended my song. I received many claps. They said that I have a beautiful voice. They said that I'm good at playing guitar. They asked me the title of the song. But I don't care. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this Percy Jackson isn't Seaweed Brain. I was sorted into the singing group. Everything after lunch was a blur, I don't remember anything. I went to all my classes, though. I was just so gloomy to remember anything. Thalia asked me if I'm alright, I just said I'm fine. I went home alone. Still thinking about what happened. Maybe I'm really wrong. Maybe he's not Seaweed Brain. Maybe I'm wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry it took me ages to post this. I'm really sorry. I don't want to make excuses so I'm just going to say I'm sorry. BTW, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. :)**


	4. Punch Yourself

**Chapter 3: "Punch Yourself"**

The days passed by. I didn't get any chance to talk or even to get near to Percy because he's too busy. I don't get to see him that much during Music class since I'm in the singing group. Rachel's our team head. She had her boiling blood poured on me. I don't know why.

"Annabeth, please. You're hitting the wrong note," she said, impatiently.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Okay. Let's start again." She said.

It's always like that. She always does that to me. It's getting a little bit of annoying really. I didn't do anything to her, though. I don't understand. I want to be back in San Francisco, where my life is peaceful and simple.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth. Could you please get my journal in the locker? I'm still doing my essay. Please," Thalia said to me as she threw her locker key.<p>

"As if I could say no," I said.

I went to the second floor. Nobody's out in the hallway. _Are we the only class who doesn't have a professor? _ I was looking for Thalia's locker when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said looking to the person I just bumped into, "Oh, Sorry, Percy, sorry, I didn—"

"Shh. That's the problem with girls you talk too much. It's okay," Percy said, smiling, "What're you doing here, anyways?"

"I'm looking for Thalia's locker. She asked me to get her journal," I said.

"Ah. That's her locker," Percy pointed.

"Oh. Thanks!" I said gratefully and I walked towards it.

"So, tell me about that Perseus guy," Percy said. I was shocked that he brought up that topic.

"Oh. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just interested to someone who has the same name with me," he said.

"So, your name is Perseus," I said and laugh.

"What? What's wrong with it?" he said

"It's ridiculous,"

"Thank you for the complement," he said sarcastically, "Does Perseus love seafood?"

"Y-Yes. How'd you know?" I asked, looking directly at his eye.

"Well, I think its Seaweed Brain you're talking about, Wise Girl."

* * *

><p>My mind whirled. <em>HE'S SEAWEED BRAIN?<em> Before I could stop myself,my hands automatically slapped him in the face.

"OUCH?" he said, more out of curiosity than hurt.

"I THOUGHT YOU'RE NOT PERCY!" I said, laughing, "I KNEW IT!"

We laughed. And we hugged each other.

"I missed you, Wise Girl," he said.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain," I said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Remember Rachel?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"She's… well…" he said. I never see Percy uncomfortable before, except infront of my father.

"She's?"

"She's my girlfriend and she tends to get jealous of girls easily. So if I hugged you in front of her, she would probably cry a river and slap me a hundred of times. You would also probably lose your hair." He said in one breath.

"Oh. So, you have a girlfriend," I said. I can fill tears building up. I blink it back.

"Yeah. How 'bout you? Met someone in San Francisco?" he asked me.

"Nah. Not good enough. I have high standards," I said mockingly, faking a smile.

"How'd you get here?" he asked again.

"I think we have long stories to tell each other," I said.

"Can I drop by your house later?"

"For dinner?"

"Sure. Like you said, we've got long stories," he said and he walked away.

"And, Percy," I said, "You've got explanation to do."

"Wait, what?" he said as he stopped.

"Why didn't you write any messages," I said.

"Right. Uhhmm, sorry," he said.

"Explain later. Bye! Thalia will be looking for me!" I said and I ran back up to the classroom.

Percy has a girlfriend and it's Rachel. _Am I supposed to be sad? Is it alright to get sad? Who am I to be sad? _I don't want to think that I like my best friend. It's just maybe I missed him so much that I haven't realized things change. Nonetheless, we'll be hanging out later.

* * *

><p>"Here ya go," I said as I slid Thalia's journal in her bag.<p>

"What took you so long?" Thalia asked.

"Just had a little chat with Percy," I said, joy sneaking out of my voice.

"Why are you so happy?" she retorted, malice obvious in her eyes.

"WHAT?"

"You like him, do you?"

"Like who?" I asked innocently.

"Percy,"

"What? No,"

"You sure?" she asked, grinning.

"YES! Gods, Thalia. Why would I like him?"

"Well, you're a bit uncomfortable around him. His name always comes out of your mouth. It's annoying really," she said

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM. Okay?" I said, even though I'm not sure if that's true.

"Fine. Fine,"

"Oh. Annabeth, at lunch, I want you to meet someone,"

"Who?"

"Wait 'til later,"

"Why? Who is it?"

"I said LATER,"

"Okay. Is it important?"

"Not really but I want you to meet him," she said and she went back to her work.

"Okay then," I said, wondering who it is.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, this is Luke," Thalia said. Luke is a tall blonde guy. He has a scar on his cheek.<p>

"Hello, Annabeth. Nice meeting you," he said and he held out his hands.

"Nice meeting you too," I said, shaking his hands. _He's good-looking. Shut up, Annabeth._

"So, want to each lunch?" Thalia asked.

"Gods Thalia," Luke and I said in chorus. We stared at each other and laugh. _This guy is okay, huh. _

We talked the whole lunch, the three of us. When we're going home, Luke asked us if he could come with us. Of course, we said okay. We were a few blocks away from school when someone called my name.

"ANNABETH!"

I looked back and I shivered. _Gods! How could I forget Percy? _I waved at him and mouthed, 'Wait.'

"Er, guys, I think I'm not going with you. I forgot, I, er, have an appointment with him. Sorry," I said nervously. Thalia's eyes is filled again with malice.

"Appointment? Or date?" She said

"THALIA! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted.

"Who has a girlfriend?" Percy suddenly appeared.

"No one," Thalia said, grinning.

"Jackson," Luke said coldly.

"Luke," Percy said, his jaw tight.

"Oh, so, yeah, I'll be leaving. Bye, Thalia. See you tomorrow. Bye, Luke," I said

"Bye, Annabeth!" Thalia said.

"Bye." Luke said shortly.

"Come on," Percy said, grabbing my elbow and dragging me away.

"What?" I said, not really minding that he's dragging me.

"Tell you later,"

"Well, If you could at least let me walk,"

"Oh. Right, sorry," he said and let go of me. We walked silently to our house.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home," I called.<p>

"Oh, dear, come in. Oh, Percy?" my mom asked, shocked.

"Yes, Mrs. Chase," he said.

"Oh, Percy!" They hugged each other. "How are you?"

"Still alive," he said.

"Thank the gods. Okay. I think I'm ruining your moments. Go on. Mind your business. I'll be in the backyard if you need something. Bye," my mom said.

Percy and I laughed. "Bye!" I said to her.

"Just like the old times," Percy said and he sat down at one of the couch as if it's his house.

"So, what's with Luke?"

"Uh."

"I said, what's with Luke?"

"Nothing. Rivalry. Ex-boyfriend of Rachel. Hates me."

"Wow. Percy learns how to make phrases. Seriously,"

"He considers me as a rivalry. Rachel broke up with him because of me. He hates me. Do you understand now, Wise Girl?"

"Err, no. I don't have time to understand. Come on. Forget about it. Let's talk,"

"Right. You ask first,"

"Why didn't you write any letters?"

"It is because we had, a, uhmm, shortage of money. We can't afford to travel. We sold our car. Almost sold our house," Percy said, "Reasonable enough?"

"Alright. I forgive you!" I said

"I know you will,"

Percy has that thing, making my heartbeat stop for a second because of something that isn't really special but special because he said it.

"Do you like Luke?" Percy asked, "It's my turn now."

"NO," I said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I couldn't believe you actually forgot our schedule today and you accepted the offer of the devil."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I'm not mad. I was just wondering. I never saw you in love," Percy said, grinning.

"Shut up. You're not the only one in love," I said. _Wait! What? I said that? Crap._

"So, you're in love? Who? Who's that guy? I'll punch him in the face," Percy said and we both laughed. _Then, go on, punch yourself._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here ya go. Thank you for the reviews; cheezygurl51899, demigodfreak203, perceabeth, pomy1594, IamDivergent, C-Nuggets N.L, mystery muffin (Yes, English is not my first language :D)**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors. I'm trying to correct it. It's just...so...hard...to...do...it. I need more practice. The next chapter will be this week, Saturday. I promise that. :D **

**#promisesaremeantobebroken. :D**


	5. A Family of Four

**Chapter 4: "A Family of Four"**

Percy and I had a great time last night. It was fun remembering the good old days. We talked about the times that we have missed. Percy said he'll introduce me to Rachel so that Rachel won't get jealous. I, honestly, don't think that would work. If Rachel would know, she'll hate me more.

Percy told Rachel that the next day. Rachel, in front of Percy, was just like _oh-sure-it's-okay. _But in front of me…

"Don't you dare mess up with me," she said and left me gaping at her. _What did I do? HE'S MY BESTFRIEND, YOU IDIOT._

Before, Rachel had been fuming around me. Now, it's worst. She shoots dagger looks on me. She embarrasses me whenever Percy isn't around. She blames for something I didn't do. She makes my life a living hell. I couldn't fight back, though. My grades and my friendship with Percy depend on my attitude towards her. I need to make a good impression. Ever since she started to hate me, I started to make space between me and Percy, to avoid issues.

Because of that, I started to hang out with Thalia and Luke more. We spent lunch together. I feel myself drawn closer to Luke. He's nice. He's fun to be with. He's like Percy, but still, they're different. Percy is way more special than Luke. But that can change.

* * *

><p>At home, the three of us live harmoniously. Our lives are almost perfect. We haven't encountered any family problem. My father became the vice president of the company because the president trusts him so much. When my father told us about this news, it was an instant celebration. Everything was okay except…<p>

One day, I went to the mall to buy a gift for my parents' anniversary. I bought them a chocolate cake and a pair of rings. When I got home, I sneak in the house quietly, planning to surprise them. I realized they were at the kitchen and they were shouting.

"Alex! Why would we even adopt that child? Raising Annabeth is enough!" my mother said.

"I know but—" my father tried to reason but my mother cut him off, "Yes! You have proved your point that you just wanted to help the kid."

"Lillian, please," my father said, pleading.

"No. What is it with you and this child? Is Annabeth isn't enough?" she said and turn to leave. _Is Annabeth isn't enough? _Those words rang through my head. My heart is beating faster. My legs wouldn't move. My mother is near the door. She'll see that I'm eavesdropping. _Is Annabeth isn't enough? Is Annabeth isn't enough? Is Annabeth isn't enough? Is Annabeth isn't enough? Isn't enough? Isn't enough? Enough? Enough?_

"He's my son," my father said quietly but breaking the eerie silence.

My mother stopped in her tracks, letting the statement sink in, "Wh-what?"

"He's my son from another woman," my father said, looking straightly into my mother's eyes.

My mother ran upstairs, crying. She didn't even notice me. My father came to follow her. He didn't also see me. I went to my room but I'm not crying. I'm just shocked. My father had kept this on us all this time?

I didn't cry. Not a single tear came out of my eyes. I don't know why. I went back to the kitchen and saw some documents. _This must be the kid's bio or something. _I checked it out. Yes, it was the kid's documents. I was about to open it when my dad came.

"Annabeth," my father said.

"Hi, dad," I said and place the documents back to the kitchen table.

"Have you heard us?"

"Yes, I was eavesdropping. Did mom agreed?"

"Yes, she did,"

"You kept this from us,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I will have a child from Lillian. I thought she wasn't able to be pregnant,"

"That's why you try on another woman,"

"Yes. But I love your mother, I don't want her to leave me that's why I didn't tell her. I had a child with Jane. That's the kid. After a year, I finally had a child with your mother. I don't know how to manage it, having two families. But I did later on. Last year, Jane died. That's when my other child went to the orphanage. I want to have him back and the only way is adopting him. Is it okay with you, Annabeth, to have a brother?"

"I don't know,"

"You'll know sooner but Annabeth please, when he comes here, let us give him a warm welcome,"

"I'll do my best, Dad,"

"Thank you," my father said, "I'll go check on your mom."

"Dad,"

"Yes?"

"Is he older than me?"

"Yes. He's 18 years old."

"What's his name?"

"Nico di Angelo."

* * *

><p>"So, you have a half-brother?"<p>

"Yes, Thalia. How many times am I going to tell you that?"

"What's his name?"

"Nico di Angelo,"

"Cool,"

"Come on. Let's sit here. Everywhere else is occupied,"

We sat on the seats at the corner of the cafeteria. I look around, looking for Percy. He was there, five tables away from us, laughing with his bandmates, seated beside Rachel.

"So, when is he going to stay at your house?"

"Next week,"

Luke entered the cafeteria and saw us. He waved at us and went to seat with us. I looked at Percy and saw he was looking at us. I just smiled at him. He smiled back, a very cold one. Luke sat beside Thalia. I really think they make a good couple. Thalia is beautiful even though she's a little bit boyish. Luke is good looking. _Did I actually thought that Luke is good looking? I didn't. _

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing really," Thalia said, cheerfully. _She's always happy when Luke is around. _

"Well, I just drop by to say hello. By the way, you need to check out the bulletin board," he said, "Okay. I'm going now. Bye. See you later."

"Okay, bye," Thalia and I said in chorus.

When Luke was out of earshot, I said to Thalia, "You like him, don't you?"

"Luke? I like Luke? Are you out of your mind?"

"No. I'm just saying the truth,"

"No. I don't like him,"

"Yes you do," I said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up, Annabeth. Come on, let's check out the bulletin board,"

"If you say so, Mrs. Castellan," I whispered.

"I've heard that!"

I left the cafeteria laughing at Thalia and Thalia being annoyed. I wonder if the both of us like Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the new chapter. Again, thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy. Nico will be on the stage...soon.**

**xTHS**


	6. Nico

**Chapter 5: "Nico"**

Here we are in the car, just waiting for dad to come and we'll go to the orphanage to pick up Nico. He's been there for 3 months and I believe he's the oldest. That's why people don't adopt him because they think it's now hard to mold the personality of a teenager.

It's been a short trip. We're at the orphanage in a jiffy. I was asked to stay outside but my father insisted them to let me enter the building. We've been asked to wait for a while because Nico is still not done packing his things. We just sat there in the lounge. My mom's talking to my dad about Nico. I wasn't interested in their conversation. The words are still clear in my mind. _Is Annabeth isn't ENOUGH? _

I am dying of boredom. Finally, when the moment came that my patience can't hold the waiting any longer, Nico comes out. My father stood up, hugged him and whispered something to him. Nico laughed. It's a kind of charismatic laugh, you know. Nico doesn't look like me at all. He's so pale or maybe not so pale. But it looks like he's really pale because all of his clothings are black. He looks like a teenage rebel. He wears a skull ring, for Athena's sake! We're so on the opposite side of the spectrum. Here I am wearing an orange shirt and a white jean, trying to give color in this black and white world, and there he is showing me that the dark side can't be beaten.

I was lost in my thoughts about him. _I am always lost in my thoughts. _I didn't actually hear him say hi to me. I was just staring at him. "Annabeth," my father said, "It's time to say something."

"Oh, yeah, right. Hey, uhmm, Nico. How d'you do?" I said, finally focusing on his face.

"Oh, I'm grand," Nico said and he smiled. _So this is a kid who experienced the demise of his mother a year ago. _I was shocked. He was so calm. He doesn't look depressed at all. My dad was waiting for my mother to do or to say something. So was I. My mom stood up, a heartbeat late for a sign of warm welcome. She hugged Nico and said, surprisingly welcoming, "Welcome to our family, Nico."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Nico said, as polite as ever. "Oh, gods, you've got to be kidding me, Alex. We can't have a son who calls me 'ma'am'," my mother snapped at my dad, emphasizing the word "ma'am". We all laughed. _Maybe this is a good thing after all. _

We decided to eat dinner at a fancy restaurant around the block. It's weird that I didn't hear of it. It served Greek cuisines! They were eating, telling stories and cracking up jokes. Take note 'they'. I'm quiet because I was thinking. Nico finally noticed that I'm quiet.

"Hey, Annabeth. Are you really that quiet?" He asked me. The statement is harsh but he said it with such gentle that you'll just let the harshness pass.

"Uhh, no. Let me give you a clue why I'm quiet," I said, "I love anything that is Greek."

He looked at my plate. I'm halfway through with my meal. They were just, I guess, twenty-five percent done. "Oh, that explains it," he said and we all laughed. I suddenly remembered the announcement we saw in the bulletin board so I tell my family about that.

"Uh, there will be a halloween party in school on the 30th. It's costume-thingy party," I said.

"Oh, what do you want to wear?" my mom asked.

"I think it'll be a good idea to be one of the furies," Nico said.

"WHAT?" I said. _THAT'S GREEK!_

"I thought you love Greek stuff,"

"I do. You're suggesting that I'll be one of the furies? I'LL WEAR A RIDICULOUS COSTUME?" I said, emphasizing on the word 'ridiculous'.

"It's cool," he said.

"No, it's not. Besides, I'm not really a fan of Hades. My favorite is Athena,"

"I LIKE HADES!"

"Uh, whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, what do you want to wear?" my father asked.

"I want to dress like a Greek Goddess or something,"

"Nah. You should be one of the furies," Nico said again.

"Shut up," I said, laughing at him.

"Okay. How 'bout I'll give the money then you go shopping with Thalia to buy your clothes? Is that okay?" my mom suggested.

"Oh okay,"

"You better go tomorrow. It's Sunday,"

"Who's Thalia?" Nico asked.

"Oh, she's my bestfriend," I said. "Is Nico going to school?"

"Yes, I am," Nico said.

"When? Where?"

"On Monday. I'm going to study in your school."

"Oh, so you mean you're going to the party?"

"Yes, I am."

"What're you gonna wear?"

"Okay, Annabeth, I'm not gonna wear anything special or something. I'm just going to attend the party wearing my usual clothes."

"Ugh, you're a wet blanket,"

"I am not."

"You are."

"I am not. I just want to go against the tide."

"Yeah, right."

"Shut up."

The bickering continued for the rest of the meal. Mom and Dad looks at us with that happiness no one can ever replace. I'm happy with my family.

"Thalia, let's meet tomorrow. Central Park. 9:00 AM." I called her the moment we got home.

"Ugh, why?"

"I want you to come with me. I'll be buying clothes for that costume party thing,"

"Oh okay. I guess I'll just buy myself one too,"

"Okay. See you tomorrow,"

"Hey. How's meeting Nico?"

"It was fun. Let me tell you more about it tomorrow,"

"Okay. Bye," Thalia said and line went dead.

After how many weeks in New York, I finally slept soundly.

**A/N: SO HERE IT IS! I never thought I'll be updating this again. Sorry for making you guys wait. x**


	7. Lost Her

**Chapter 6: "Lost her"**

"Annabeth, I'm serious. You look fine," Thalia said to me, not even bothering to look at me.

"You're not even looking at me! How could you tell that I look fine?" I shouted at her. However, she didn't seem to hear that. Thalia has been in deep thoughts for a while now. Ever since this morning, she looks like shit and she acts like she's in a unfathomable trance.

"Hey, you okay? You don't look okay," I finally asked. I sat beside her and placed my arm awkwardly around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said glumly, clearly proving my point.

"Liar,"

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not,"

"Okay! I'M NOT!" She said as she faced me. _She really looks like shit. _

_ "_What's the problem? Come on," I told her as I held her tighter. She's shaking badly now. Like she's trying not to cry but failing.

"I…" Finally, the first drops of tears came down her face, destroying her make up for the party. I never saw Thalia cry before. She was always the strong one. Always the brave one. She never cry. Never. It was silent for a while. I just let her shed her tears. She might not be ready to tell me. I was just waiting for her to break the silence. Which, after a while, she did.

"My mother left me," she said in a monotone. The sadness left her face all of a sudden, leaving a very cold expression. She gently wiped her tears away, smearing her make up all over her face while she did. Her expressions changed in a blink of an eye. She looked at me. "My mother left me. She left my father, as well. They are not officially divorced nor are they planning to file a case. She just left. Crying does help. However, crying is weakness. I am not weak."

She said all of this in one fast, monotonous voice. I didn't even have the chance to speak. "Thalia, always know that I'm here." I said to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Look, I will take some time to adjust. I'm not really the type of person who is showy with my feelings. To be honest, right now, if I hadn't control myself, I could've cried the whole day. I could've punched you even though none of this is your fault. I could've hurt myself. I don't want you to feel miserable because I feel miserable. That's why I'm going to keep this inside me, 'kay? I need to go through this alone, Annabeth." Thalia said to me. That is one of the bravest thing I've heard ever. Though, that is unfair.

"No." I whispered to her.

"What?"

"I said no. That is unfair. After the things you've done to me, after you've helped me with my problems, After the times you comforted me, after the times you made me feel less alone, AFTER ALL THOSE TIMES, you think I would just let you go through your problem alone? You think I wouldn't help you?

"But I don't want you to be involved in this! I don't want people to be implicated!"

"But I want to help!"

"I don't want to be weak!"

"Accepting help doesn't mean you're weak!"

"Wow, Annabeth! I never thought you'd be so inconsiderate about the matter. This is something personal."

"Inconsiderate? Why does that makes me inconsiderate? I'm being a FRIEND!"

"But you're pushing yourself to me! I said I have to go through this alone and you said that is unfair!" Thalia said, now standing. We're shouting now. To be honest, we haven't been in a serious fight. There's a first time for everything.

"What the hell are blabbering about? Then, fine! Go solve your problem! I was just offering my help, Gods! You have your privacy now! I'm sorry if I'm such a bitch!" I said, though sarcasm, my old friend, is there.

"Whatever," Thalia said. She strode out of my bedroom and slammed the door. I've heard my mom talking to her but I didn't hear her reply. The front door opened then there were footsteps, going up the stairs. My mother opened my bedroom. I was still standing on the spot where Thalia left me.

"What happened?" My mother asked as gently as possible.

With that, I broke down and cried. My mother catched me before I hit the floor. I don't know what happened. We were just talking and talking then all of a sudden we were shouting. Then she left. It is just like the day I lost Percy. I don't know which one is worst though.

**A/N: Yaaaaay! I updated! What a miracle! Hahaha. I'm really really sorry. I will post Chapter 7 tomorrow! More Percabeth with a little Thalico tomorrow! =))))))))**


	8. The Party

**Chapter 7: "The Party"**

I still went to the party. There's no chance I could see Thalia in that party. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't come. I still hoped. I went there not wearing my costume because I don't feel like wearing it anymore. I was wearing my jeans and t-shirt and I was looking for her. No luck.

"Did Thalia come?" I asked someone I'm pretty sure she knew.

"I don't know, Annabeth," she said and left.

The room was crowded but I felt so alone. Everyone was having fun and here I am, looking for Thalia. I grabbed a drink and thought of leaving when I saw Thalia. I actually had to double check if it was her because she was wearing, not a costume, but something very girly. Something Thalia wouldn't wear. And she was with Drew. And they were drinking I don't know what but I'm pretty sure it's alcohol. Some guy had his arms around her. _Thalia never does that. _It looks like she'd been friends with Drew forever. A pang of anger welled up inside me. But I controlled myself. I was here to apologize. I did something wrong. I walked up to her.

"Thalia, can we talk?" I asked her.

"Uh, Annabeth, what are you wearing? It's a costume party," she said. She smell likes alcohol.

"Thalia, please, I'm sorry for what happened a while ago. I didn't mean to!" I shouted at her as the music blared louder.

"LET US DANCE!" Drew shouted at her and pulled her to the dance floor. _Thalia never dance. _

I was left there. I watched Drew and Thalia for a while. They were dancing like best friends. Laughing like sisters. What the hell happened?

I pushed my way out of the room. I am trying so hard not to cry now. Finally, a wave of fresh air with a tinge of cigarette smoke hit my face as I triumphantly made my way out. I didn't look around. I immediately sat at pavement, cross legged. I wasn't crying but my eyes were watery. I just sat there, staring at nothing. I think this is better than seeing Thalia with Drew. A voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Annabeth?" A familiar voice said. I actually didn't have to look up to know who it was. It was Percy. "Annabeth? What're you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said to him. I tried to smile but failed to do so.

"Liar,"

"No, I'm fine," I said. This time, I smiled but it's so unreal. I tried to change the topic. "Where's Rachel? Aren't you supposed to be with her? I mean, it's a party. You should be with her."

"Rachel's…busy," he said but he looked like he wasn't convinced with his answer. Well, so was I. My _changing-the-topic _tactic failed. It backfired, actually. "How about Thalia? Where's she? You were with her the last day, shopping. Surely, you two would be together here."

That's it. Tears gave it away. He got it. He didn't need to ask. He placed his arms around my shoulders and held me closer. Pretty much like what I did to Thalia. I hope this one doesn't end like that one. I cried and cried and cried. He still sat there, not mentioning a word. He just lets me take my time. I am now clutching the sleeve of his shirt. After a while, I stopped crying but he still didn't talk. So I break the silence.

"She's mad at me," I said, my voice hoarse, "I think."

He motioned for me to continue but I didn't so he just stood up and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up my feet. I wasn't really sure what happened after that. I was dizzy with all the crying. All I remember was he took my hand and we walked around the city. We never talked while doing that. We were just walking. In fact, if I was a stranger, I would've thought we were a couple. I don't know where we are now but we sat on a bench and we preserve the silence for a little while longer. Percy broke the silence this time.

"What happened?" He was looking at me now.

So, I started it. I told him everything. Starting from the news Thalia told me up to the Drew part. There was some sobbing included in between the scenes. After that, he asked me, "Feel better now?"

"What?" I stared at him. That is not actuall the question I was expecting. I was expecting a sort of _do-you-want-me-to-help_ question.

"Do you feel better now that you've told me?" Percy asked again, a glint of amusement playing behind his eyes. Though there is still seriousness in it.

"Sort of," I admitted.

"Good."

Another silence extended between us. He wasn't talking to me but he was staring at me. He still had my hands in his hands. He took my other hand and placed both of my hands on his face. I was shocked at the gesture.

"I missed you," he told me

"You've told me that,"

"I just wanted you to know, again,"

"Okay,"

"It's going to be okay,"

"What's going to be okay?"

"You and Thalia,"

"Oh,"

"I'm pretty sure the two of you will be okay. You wouldn't be able to stand each other,"

"I hope,"

"It will be okay. Trust me,"

"Okay,"

We stayed like that for what felt like hours. He walked me home. I entered my bedroom and realized that the things we did weren't really the type of things friends do. That made me dizzier, actually. It's like, the things we did, it was…something more. It wasn't just an act of friendship. It was…more.

I shook my head and went downstair to drink water. As I was doing so, the front door opened and I saw Nico. She was with a girl. Nico didn't notice me so I just watched him. He carried the girl up to his room. _Oh my gods. _

I followed them. I tried to be as discreet as possible. The door was closed. The voices I heard were muffled but recognizable and decipherable.

"..You sure?" A voice, surely Nico, said. A moan answered her. There were a lot of movement inside and I'm having a bad feeling about it. The bed was creaking. Then silence. Then another creak. Then silence, longer than the first one.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nico said again.

"Yes. Please. Just don't leave me okay," A girl's voice said. It was familiar. I can't just remember to whom it belongs.

"Okay," Nico said. I could hear someone sobbing. I saw that the bedroom door was slightly ajar so I tried to peek in. Unfortunately, I stumbled on my way and pushed the door open.

"Annabeth? What're you doing?" Nico said as he sat up. He was with a girl. I think he was hugging her before I ruined their moment.

"Annabeth?" The girl said. She looked up to me and I saw that she's Thalia. She looked at Nico in disbelief. "You're Nico?"

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7, as promised. Chapter 8 tomorrow! Thank you for your reviews! It's very much appreciated! =))**


End file.
